(TFP) Wolf Pack
by Crystal364
Summary: When Optimus decodes another set of coordinates the Autobots set out to retrieve the relic and the cons meet them there but instead of gaining a new weapon all become involuntary test subjects and transported into the wonderful world of wolves and Crystal has to lead them through it will she be able to lead the bots and possibly cons to safety and home or will she crack?


**(TFP) Wolf Pack**

Prologue

I trudged over to the stairs and using what little energy I had left changed into my wolf form walking up them then over to the bed on the far side of the couch that the and kids made me, my nails making a light _tick tick_ on the metal laying down I folded my very fluffy tail over my eyes to block out the light thinking over the day it was not a bad day Optimus decoded another set of coordinates we set out to retrieve the relic but the cons were there too we fought till we were successful 'only because of bumblebee' the relic was something called the spark extractor 'that did not sound good and I wouldn't want to mess with that thing i'm glad we got it' with that I faded into unconscious as a blissful sleep overtook me

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

I woke up to a lot of commotion and someone rudely poking me in the side moving my tail a bit and opening one eye I looked to no one's surprise it was Miko kneeling down and poking me giving her a warning growl she pulled her hand back and stood up putting her hands on her hips. "Geez you don't have to be grumpy about it" opening the other eye I stood up and stretched looking at her then changed to my human form not bothering to bring my hologram to life looking at her I leaned closer so I was inches from her face "what time is it" I growled out she looked unfazed "it's 9:30" I growled and she gave me a flat look "you know that you are NOT supposed to wake me up before 11:00 right?"

She had rebellion shining in her eyes "Ugh whatever" Jack came in between us and pushed us apart "alright how about let's stop fighting and see what the bots are up to" I looked at him instead of trying to kill Miko with my stare "we weren't fighting….yet" out of the corner of my eye I saw Miko walking over to the couch and grabbed her notepad from the coffee table and started drawing "but I will take your advice to see what the bots are up to" I shoulderd past Jack and hopped over the railing switching over to my cybertronian form landing next to Optimus who was saying something to the others about another relic "whatever power the relic hold we must not let it fall into the servos of the decepticons" the others nodded in agreement "Ratchet fire up the ground bridge" I had a feeling in my gut that we wouldn't be seeing this place for a while but I didn't know why I hoped for once that my instincts were wrong

"Bring the hurt bulk" Miko said unenthusiastically as bulkhead pounded his fists together I had a bad feeling about why Miko was….not Miko she wasn't whining about not being able to go with the bots "she's definitely up to something" I heard Jack whisper I nodded to myself in agreement but then smiled to myself as I realised what was about to happen so both me and Optimus synchronized "Autobots transform and roll out!" feeling everyone staring at me I transformed into my alt mode and flew through the ground bridge not noticing Raf,Jack and Ratchet running though to follow Miko I was met with rapid fire from the cons I took of to the skies once I was out of shooting range I was about to go back down to provide air support but someone rammed into me 'soundwave' and sure enough he was hot on my tail 'round 2, purfect' I smirked to myself me and him played cat and mouse for a while switching role here and there when he clipped my wing making me spin out of control

I transformed landing on my pedes almost perfectly. Soundwave aced the landing I just scored a "B" on. I grabbed my sword from its holster on my back and ran up to him front flipping over him then kicking him in the back he stumbled forward then turned around to face me I grinned as I slid my battle mask on but that faded into one of concentration because whatever the relic was it is now between me and Soundwave, casting a quick glance at him not noticing one of his data wires slowly crawling to me 'If i can get the relic and fly away far enough I could catch a ground bridge to base' I thought. With that I lunged forward but something caught my ankle I quickly switched to my wolf from to break free but the data wire expected that and hit me making me go flying only to stop when I landed on top of the relic.

"Beep" looking down at the relic realising I had just made a horrible mistake. If Miko could activate a relics self defence then a winged wolf definitely could I tried to jump off so I wouldn't end up like bulkhead but I couldn't why I don't know struggling I felt a sharp pain in my front left paw then whatever was holding me let go I stumbled to the ground getting up and shaking off the dirt I inspected my paw some fur was missing along with a bit of skin I started licking it but stopped when I saw a bright light coming from the direction of the relic I quickly stopped and used my wing to block it but it was no use the light engulfed me I could have sworn I heard screams in the distance but before I could tell light turned into dark

 **(A/N)** **okay this is the prologue of my free write if i've peaked your interest and you want more all you have to do is talk to me till then this is all you got sorry for the short chapter but writer's block**

 **3 Crystal364 signing off**


End file.
